


The five times Stan tried to say 'I love you' and the one time he did

by roblox_oof_noise



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Stenbrough, mentioned kasplon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblox_oof_noise/pseuds/roblox_oof_noise





	1. The first time

**The First time:**

It was the weekly sleepover for the Loser's and this week it was hosted at Stan's house. Everyone had gone to put on pajamas except Bill and Stan, who both slept in their clothes most of the time. They were in the midst of a conversation about which Goonies character was better, and things were getting a bit heated. "Are you kidding me? Data is way better than Mikey! Have you seen his inventions?" Stan practically yelled at Bill. "B-buh-but have you seen M-Munch? He's s-s-so funny!" Bill argued. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. He had grown it out over the summer, and Stan thought it happened to be very cute. No, not cute, just attractive, in a way a friend thinks his friends are attractive. (Or that's what he told himself.) "Data's funny too!" Stan argued, and thought to himself _"Why do I love him so much, if he's so damn annoying?"_ and he almost asked Bill this question, when he opened his mouth to speak. At that moment, Eddie skidded into the room, followed suite by a giggling Mike, who leaped over Bill, and tackled Eddie, only to start tickling him. Stan was so busy watching those two have fun that he didn't notice the way Bill was looking at him, with his expression full of love and admiration.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Time:**

Everyone was together for the last time. Tomorrow, Eddie and Richie were moving to Alaska to go to college together, Bev was moving to Chicago to become a fashion designer, Ben was moving to some city in Canada to "Get in touch with his inner moose", Mike was staying in Derry, Bill was going off to an art college someplace upstate, and Stan had decided to move up to New York, to Start a job in the modeling industry.

This would be the last time they all lived in Derry, Maine. The last time the would visit the quarry, and the last time they would go and see a movie at the Aladdin. They were all standing on Stan's front lawn, and nobody spoke. Nobody wanted to, because if they spoke, it would be time for goodbyes. Stan knew he wasn't ready for goodbyes, and the other Losers knew that to. Richie was the first one to break the silence; "Hey! It's not like we're dying, right? We'll call, and plan trips!" Stan knew that they would, but he also knew that things fall apart. Stan opened his mouth to speak, but Eddie spoke up before him. "Rich, we know we're gonna stay close for a while, but you know us. We're gonna forget to call, and the calls will come later and later, and then they'll stop completely. And I don't want to lose you guys. Not yet, at least." By the end Eddie was crying, and so was everyone else. Richie pulled Eddie in for a hug, and soon everyone was in an awkward huddle-like hug. Ben mumbled something that sounded like 'oo guyf aw hutin bee' but when asked to repeat it, he wouldn't, saying "It was nothing, you guys." Once everyone broke apart, and headed home for some much needed rest, Stan and Bill were left alone on Stan's lawn, hand in hand. "I'm going t-to miss you S-Stan," Bill cried out, hugging the boy with curly hair. Stan hugged Bill back, but something was different this time, it seemed something more than friendly, almost romantic. "Hey, I'll call. You know that. I won't forget," Stan choked out, before he stood up straight, brushed away the tears and exhaled quickly. "You know I-" Stan's voice cut out before he could finish his sentence. He'd never said those words before, at least, not like he meant them. "I nuh-know," Bill tried to comfort Stan, but Stan stepped away. "Please don't forget to call, Bill," Stan pleaded and walked into his house leaving Bill to walk home alone.


End file.
